battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennis Ball
Tennis Ball (TB) is an armless male contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name, while on BFDIA, he is on Team No-Name. It is shown that he has a magnet in episode 14, which he used to win an extra 15 bonus points by retrieving the Announcer's marble collection as well as 10 bonus points for being armless. He was eliminated in Reveal Novum in which the contestants voted. Both he and Leafy got two votes causing a tiebreaker. Due to him falling off of the ledge, Tennis Ball fell into the Tiny Loser Chamber which was at the bottom. He was the person who picked Flower for the Squashy Grapes. Before the merge he was sent on Leafy's team and was in the bottom 3/4 In the merge (12th Place). Many fans speculate that Tennis Ball may have a crush on Golf Ball since the two get along very well beacuse the are both balls, and he states on multiple occasions that they're a duo. In episode 20, he shows that he has a magnet and he can "de-magnitize" the Announcer, while showing its effects in episode 21. Vote history Trivia *Tennis Ball was eliminated with the least votes out of any contestant (2 votes). *Tennis Ball was the 10th contestant created by JacknJellify. *Tennis Ball got 4th place out of all the original Squashy Grapes. *Tennis Ball's favorite screen is a flower. *He ranks as the 4th to last armless person standing in the game after Ice Cube, Rocky, and Spongy. *He has killed another contestant, however he has only killed 1, making him kill the lowest amount of people. *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in Lofty, the Announcer began to address him as "That clumsy Tennis Ball". *He is the only contestant to be voiced by more than one person. *Tennis Ball has never killed Bubble. *Tennis Ball has a YouTube account. *Tennis Ball is one of the 9 contestants that were eaten by Evil Leafy in "Get in the Van". *Tennis ball ranked 1st out of all the other balls (Snowball and Golf Ball) in BFDI. *If you do not count rejoins, Tennis Ball received 8th in both Battle for Dream Island and Total Firey Island. Gallery TB.png Tennis Ball 2.png Tennis Ball 3.png Tennis Ball 7.png Tennis Ball 6.png Tennis Ball 4.png Tennis Ball 5.png Tennis Ball 9.png Tennis Ball 10.png Tennis Ball 11.png Ricecaketennisball.png Tb,c,f, and gb.jpg TB and GB.PNG leaf and tb.PNG tb.PNG evil tennis ball.png|Evil Tennis Ball Rice.PNG|TB's Rice cake. Frozen 2.PNG|Tennis Ball becoming frozen after saying 'Well Read' Tbrollinghill.png|Tennis Ball rolling. ha ha:) Tennis_Ball_Icon.png|Tennis Ball's body Images 056.jpg|Tennis Ball with his team in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Images 099.jpg|Tennis Ball standing with the others outside the gates to Dream Island. Images 347.jpg|Tennis Ball in the BFDI intro. See also Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No Name Category:Contestants